


We Lick Each Other's Wounds

by thewickedgetnorest



Category: Desenfrenadas (TV 2020)
Genre: F/F, I SAY IT CONSTANTLY IN THE TAGS SUMMARY AND AUTHORS NOTE, I knew they were lesbianing the moment I saw them cuddling, I wrote this instead of finishing the next chapter of my other story, Marcela had my heart from the start, Mike's a teen with 4 new moms wow, Rocío and Carli are my damn angels I would die for them, THIS HAS SPOILERS, Vera started out annoying but now she's my baby, YOU'VE BEEN THOROUGHLY WARNED
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22963636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewickedgetnorest/pseuds/thewickedgetnorest
Summary: *SPOILERS*"You're safe with me. You helped me, I protect you. That's the law" Marcela had said.So who was Vero to break the law?
Relationships: Vera/Marcela
Comments: 9
Kudos: 84





	We Lick Each Other's Wounds

**Author's Note:**

> Again, *SPOILERS, THERE ARE SPOILERS*
> 
> When I tell you I SCREAMED when they fucked at the beach, like, iconic honestly. Like that scene legit punched me in the stomach, called me a bitch and left me on the ground to watch my soul leave my body. 
> 
> Now I'm hoping and praying for a season 2 where they'll expand on that because it's pretty obvious Vera and Marcela both catched feels and I do Not blame them.
> 
> BTW: I know the actresses are bi and the characters most likely are as well, and thats super cool, the lesbianing thing on the tags was me joking. I'm just so happy they fucked lmao.

Vera had puked before. Because she was sick, because of a hangover, because she ate something gross. Typical young adult shit, you know?

Never had she puked because she realized, right after the adrenaline wore off, that she shot a motherfucking dude. Furthermore, never had she puked because she shot a dude who happened to be the girl "she-kinda-started-to-really-like" 's boyfriend.

" _Güey, ¿Que pedo con tu amiga?_ " Mike asked Marcela, who was pacing around the hotel room Carlota had managed to get them with the money her mom sent her. 

"Shut up, Mike" Marcela sighed, she walked over to the bathroom and leaned on the door frame " _Güera_ , Joshua is not dead and he's probably already found someone to fix his leg up, you didn't do anything wrong"

"Yeah Vera, if anything, you protected us" said Rocío, kneeling next to Vera and holding her hair back as the blonde kept her head stuck inside the toilet.

"Well, protected is a strong word 'cause when El Sapo finds is we're fucked" said Mike casually. He was sitting on one of the beds next to Carlota who was looking through social media on her phone.

"Well first, I told you to shut up and second, if El Sapo finds us" said Marcela "Not when, if"

"Yeah that's right, like, how would he even know where we are? We're not even from Oaxaca" Carlota spoke up, not looking away from her screen.

"I feel like shit" Vera groaned, she slowly started to get up and that's when Marcela tapped Rocío on the shoulder, letting her know that she would take over helping Vera "I shot your boyfriend, if that doesn't scream "crazy" I don't know what does" Vera walked over to the sink and started washing her face and mouth.

"I'm pretty sure he's not my boyfriend anymore and, Vera you were just defending me" Marcela hugged her from behind "I've never had anyone do that before"

"That's a fucking lie, you ungrateful asshole" Mike yelled from the bedroom, he'd already taken he's shoes off and was laying down on one of the beds with his arms behind his head. Rocío looked at him with wide eyes and Carlota snorted.

"Mike I swear I will smother you if you don't shut up" Marcela yelled back, making Vera wince "Sorry, but what I meant is, I never expected you guys to appear and save me and my brother like that, after I literally left you and stole from you" she sighed again, hugging Vera closer and setting her head on the girl's shoulder.

"Yeah well..." Vera started, looking away from the mirror, from Marcela's reflection "I honestly didn't care, I just went along because Rocío wanted to find you" she said, trying to sound indifferent. She glared out the door when she heard Rocío and Carlota laughing.

"You fucking lying idiot, you were dying to know what the hell happened to her" Carlota giggled from the bed she and Rocío were resting on.

"Okay, can you all just stop listening to our conversation?" Vera huffed and she slammed the door "God, _pendejas_ " she sighed and leaned into the sink, Marcela's arms still wrapped around her.

"Veraaaa, tell Marcela to behave because her little brother is here too and he can't hear that shit!" Rocío yelled from the other side of the door and she and Carlota started laughing again, ignoring Mike when he was protesting about being called "little".

"So..." Marcela started, a little smile on her face "If you don't care, and if you're mad, then why are you letting me hug you?" 

Vera looked up and straight into Marcela's eyes. She'd shot a man for her, she obviously cared and Marcela could see through her bullshit attempt at lying. She just shrugged and leaned back into the other girl.

"Sometimes I just want to be hugged" she said softly, like that night at the ranch during the storm when Rocío and Carlota where away. Marcela smiled and kissed her shoulder.

"You're safe with me. We help each other, we protect each other. That's the law"

After that, they walked out and saw Mike already asleep. Vero hadn't taken the time to really look at him, but now that she did, she could see how much he looked like Marcela and that made her smile.

They moved the beds together as quietly as they could with Rocío's help, since Carlota was already passed out, and then they all went to bed, Mike on one side, Marcela next to him, Vero cuddling her, Carli dead to the world next to her and Rocío on the other edge.

Marcela had no fucking clue about what would happen next. She didn't know that in the following year, the girls would help her get her school certificate, put Mike back in school (it was entertaining watching Rocío fight the little shit and forcing him to wear a school uniform), help her find a job that didn't involve her stripping for old men and eventually, thinking about applying for a scholarship to go to college, for what? Well, it was only and idea for now, she could think about it a bit longer. 

As for Vera, she didn't know that she would stick next to Marcela and her brother like glue. She didn't know that she would do everything she could to help them out in whatever she could, even though she knew fully well that Marcela was an independent woman who didn't accept help easily. She didn't know that she would have a lot of emotional growth coming her way and that the trip to Oaxaca and meeting someone like Marcela, would be what started her change to be a better, mature person, because she wanted to and it felt right.

Tonight, however, they slept. They dreamt about leaving this "Breaking Bad-esque" trip in the past and Carlota dreamt about gifting her sisters more sunsets for years to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this. Idk if it's a bit OOC and even kinda lazy and I'm sorry it's short but this is kinda what I would want to see during a season 2 before everything went to shit again because, it's a series so duh, it has to have conflict. If you have any suggestions or whatever leave a comment or find me on my Tumblr: vlntncrvjl
> 
> Quick thing: I'm writing the next chapter for The Truth Behind The Barrier, I'm just a bit stuck bc I know that I wanted it to start like it did, and I know how I want it to end, but I'm having issues connecting point A to point B. It'll be up soon though, I'm trying my hardest.


End file.
